1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved sensor device of a packaging machine as generically defined by the characteristics of the independent claim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German Patent DE 100 01 068 C1, a device for metering and dispensing powder into hard gelatine capsules or the like is already known. Stuffing dies, on plunging into bores, compress the powder to be packaged into compacts. So that a statement about the mass of the compacts can be made, means are provided that detect the spring travel of the stuffing dyes directly preceding the ejection die.
From International Patent Disclosure WO 2004/004626 A2, a method for optoelectronic inspection of pharmaceutic articles is already known. For ascertaining the fill level of a pharmaceutical capsule, the capsule is passed through an electromagnetic field, which is generated for instance by a laser.
It is the object of the present invention to perform more-precise and more-flexible sensing of the material to be sensed.